1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof with a roof opening which is located in a fixed roof surface, at least one closing element for selectively at least partially closing the roof opening, an electrical adjusting drive for driving the closing element, sensor engineering for detecting a situation which adversely affects the safety of the passengers and for producing a corresponding danger signal, and a quick-action closing device which is coupled to the sensor engineering and which causes the closing element to close quickly from its open or partially open position when a danger signal is present. Furthermore, this invention relates to a process for at least partially closing a roof opening provided in a fixed roof surface of a motor vehicle by means of an electrically drivable closing element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle roof of the type described hereinabove is disclosed in German Patent 40 31 552 C2. The quick-acting closing device is made independently of the adjusting drive. As the power source for closing the closing element, the quick-acting closing device has an energy storage which can be a mechanical energy storage, hydraulic or pneumatic energy storage or a chemical energy storage, for example, in the form of a propellant. The motor vehicle roof disclosed in German Patent 40 31 552 C2, especially in the embodiment including a tensionable spring arrangement acting as the energy storage, is disadvantageous in that its structure is rather complex and requires a host of parts. Since, furthermore, the tension springs oppose any opening motion of the closing element, an unduly large force must be applied to open the closing element. When the closing element is to be electrically driven, there must be a drive motor which is much stronger than a conventional roof drive motor or gear multiplication becomes necessary.